


Soon-to-be Boyfriend

by xprettypeach



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, mostly just cute, very slight insecurity from gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xprettypeach/pseuds/xprettypeach
Summary: In which Mew and Gulf hadn’t seen each other in a week and when they reunite they can’t help but to act like love sick idiots.But also Gulf wants to know why he and Mew had to stay away from each other for a whole week.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Soon-to-be Boyfriend

“P’Mew! P’Mew!”

Gulf ran over to his side with the most dazzling of smiles on his face and Mew couldn’t help but smile back. Everyone around them always said he was a fool in love because Gulf didn’t have to do much to have Mew acting like a love sick puppy. And it was true. Mew couldn’t deny that Gulf had him wrapped around his finger; he was very much in love and it wasn’t a surprise because loving Gulf was the easiest thing in the world to do. Gulf was beautiful and kind and adorably stubborn and just absolutely perfect in Mew’s eyes.

“Hey,” Mew greeted him as he caught Gulf by the waist and pulled him impossibly close, “Why are you so eager to see me today huh? Did you miss me that much?” He teased as the younger man brought his arms up and wrapped them around his neck. And Mew couldn’t help but to smile even wider. They had truly come a long way from when they first met one year and few months ago, he never would have imagined that the actor who was cast to be the Type to his Tharn, would end up being more than just a friend. Although the two hadn’t exactly defined their relationship yet, but Mew knew that friends don’t hold each other they way they do, don’t flirt like they do, and they definitely don’t sneak away whenever they have a free moment just to share quick (or long when they really missed each other) kisses away from prying eyes.

“Mhmm maybe just a little bit,” Gulf admitted shyly, he had been getting bolder recently and Mew liked the new development, “Probably not as much as you missed me though.”

Mew let out a small chuckle and nodded, he couldn’t deny the truth, “You’re probably right about that,” he mumbled before pressing his lips on Gulf’s forehead and giving him a quick kiss. He inhaled Gulf’s scent and tightened his hold on the other, it had been too long. Well, too long for them. They were in that stage of their undefined relationship in which they only wanted to be around each other; it seemed as if they never grew tired of one another, no matter how often they saw each other or texted or video called. “You’re impossible not to miss.”

Gulf jutted out his bottom lip in a slight pout as he unwrapped his arms from Mew’s neck and let them hang on his side instead. “You missed me this much but you wouldn’t let me sleep over this past week,” he stated before playfully hitting the older male’s chest, “You don’t make any sense at all P’Mew.”

Mew noticed more staff beginning to arrive on the set of where he and Gulf were going to be interviewed in a while so he unwrapped his arms from around the boy. He wasn’t embarrassed to show affection to Gulf in public but some conversations he preferred to keep between just them two. “Come on,” he grabbed Gulf’s hand and began walking towards an empty room. He knew they would eventually need to start getting ready, but right now, he still had time to have Gulf all to himself and he was going to take advantage of any alone time. Besides, it’s been a week since he felt the younger males lips against his and damn how he missed those lips.

They entered the empty room and shut the door behind them, it was just them now, and Mew wasted no time pressing Gulf against the wall and leaning in to kiss him. Usually Gulf would be quite eager to reciprocate but not today. Today he held up a hand to Mew’s face and shook his head, “Not until you tell me why P’Mew.” As happy as Gulf had been to see him when he had arrived on set, there was still a part of him that was slightly hurt that his P’Mew had rejected him all week. Gulf usually always felt welcomed by both Mew and his family to stay over at their house, and he had done it quite a bit over the past few months. He intended to do the same this past week but Mew had made it very clear to him that he couldn’t stay over at his home for at least a week and Gulf didn’t understand why. He would get if there had been other guests coming or if their house was going to go through some repairs or something but there was no reason at all and Gulf was confused. Was P’Mew getting tired of him? Had he overstayed his welcome? These types of questions had been occupying his mind recently. “Maybe you’re annoyed with my constant presence?” 

Mew frowned slightly upon hearing the words slipping from Gulf’s lips. He placed a finger underneath the younger man’s chin and raised his face until he was looking him right in the eyes, he wanted to make this perfectly clear. “Gulf listen to me,” Mew spoke with a stern voice and the younger male didn’t dare say anything at that moment, “I love having you around. My whole family loves having you around. You’re not annoying any of us, especially not me, by being at my house. I enjoy your presence okay?” 

Gulf could only nod in response. He didn’t want to cause an argument when this was the first time they had seen each other in a while. It was great knowing that his presence at Mew’s home wasn’t unwanted but that still didn’t explain why he wasn’t allowed to stay over last week. He wanted to ask but Mew might find his overthinking annoying.

Mew leaned down and gave Gulf’s lips a quick peck, “And the reason why I didn’t let you come over last week is because you haven’t been spending enough time with your own family.” He pressed his forehead against Gulf’s and like before, wrapped his arms around the younger man’s slender waist, “I want their youngest son to be my boyfriend. Do you think they’ll like me very much if they feel like I’m the reason he’s never home with them? I want them to like me as much as my family loves you.”

Gulf couldn’t help the slight smile that returned to his face as he took in everything Mew had said. They hadn’t made it official yet but the two had only been talking to each other now for a while, it was as if they were already together, but hearing Mew say the worlds out loud made him feel giddy inside. “My family already likes you P’Mew. They love you because I love you and you make me happy.” Gulf gripped Mew’s shirt before crashing their lips together and finally giving the older man the kiss he had been so desperately waiting for. 

Mew smiled before moving his lips against Gulf’s and returning the kiss. They had shared kisses before, some on camera as TharnType and some in secrecy away from prying eyes, but this one felt different. Even though in their hearts they knew they already belonged to each other, having Mew finally say it out loud made it more official. 

Gulf pulled away momentarily, “And by the way starting today we’re officially together so don’t look at anybody else P’Mew.” 

“Wait no!” Mew pulled away and his eyes grew in horror, “This isn’t how I wanted to ask you!” He hadn’t exactly planned out how he would ask Gulf to be his boyfriend but this definitely wasn’t it. He loved the other man so much that asking him in a small room, minutes before having to get ready for an interview just didn’t seem right. Gulf definitely deserved better than that. 

Gulf laughed a little and playfully rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay… I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you say the b word but just know that you’re still mine.” He reached out grabbed Mew’s hand and pulled him close again, “I’ll let you ask me the way you want but don’t take too long P’Mew,” Gulf’s lips ghosted over the other’s as he whispered the next part, “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to claim me.”

“So brave lately, aren’t you?” Mew replied before pinning the younger against the wall once more. At that moment both their hearts beat rapidly. Mew leaned in as Gulf’s eyes slowly closed in anticipation. “I won’t make you wait too long,” Mew said before finally pressing his lips against the other’s soft ones and giving him one of the best kisses they’ve ever shared. Gulf let out an audible gasp as he wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck, he could feel the older man’s frame leaning on his. He enjoyed the feeling of Mew’s strong arms wrapping around his waist, he felt safe and loved in those arms. The kiss was hungry and intense and Gulf felt weak in the knees. And if it hadn’t been for the sudden knocking on the door and the voice of a staff member telling them that it was time to get ready, Gulf was sure they wouldn’t have stopped at just a single kiss.

“Remember not to make me wait too long P’Mew,” Gulf reminded him before breaking out of his soon-to-be boyfriend’s hold and leaving the room. 

Mew could only smile to himself before following Gulf like a love sick puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve tried writing anything here so I apologize for any errors.  
> Also any MewGulf or BL fans, please follow me on Twitter and I’ll follow back! I need more people on there who have same interests!  
> Twitter: _mgxbw


End file.
